


【团兵】死人躺在我们头顶

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, College | University Graduate Levi, Daddy Issues, M/M, Middle Aged Erwin, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: “那年夏天我们买下了一包种子。埃尔文说应该再买一个花盆，于是我们又买了一个花盆。已经过去一个月了，那时我们本打算搬到一起住，恋情结束得太快。但我还是希望它能够开花。”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> “那年夏天我们买下了一包种子。埃尔文说应该再买一个花盆，于是我们又买了一个花盆。已经过去一个月了，那时我们本打算搬到一起住，恋情结束得太快。但我还是希望它能够开花。”

天亮了，还是灰蒙蒙的一片，连手指关节处的纹路都看不清。昨晚楼上有人在尖叫，什么东西摔在了地板上。现在天花板那里多出了一块暗红色的污渍。是凶杀么？他从被子里伸出右手，皮肤上都是粘腻的汗水，夏末转凉，手背磕在了玻璃杯边缘。一个烟头浮在黄色的液体里。如果不是啤酒，就是昨天喝多尿在里面的，他希望是啤酒，应该是啤酒没错。后面应该肿起来了，今天没有工作。埃尔文昨晚就回去了。他来的时候眼睛是红的，这么下去一定会猝死。白色的床单正中间有一滴红色的水印，像小小的日/本国旗。床头柜里的还有从餐馆里拿回来的湿巾，他打开包装，伸进被子下的两腿间，没有出血，应该是楼上邻居的。都无所谓了，还有两个月就要搬走了。

他是第一次把人领回家，之前不管是男是女都只是去廉价旅馆里做。见埃尔文的第四次，利威尔觉得埃尔文这次开的车顶太低了，坐上去会撞到头，躺下又伸不开腿脚。“要去我家么？”利威尔拿过埃尔文的手机，把扶在腰上的手拉开，捏住大拇指开锁。过气机型有点卡，埃尔文不喜欢面孔识别，私人用的手机一直都没有换。他把导航目的地设在了自己家。“会弄脏你的车吧。”他这么说着，抬起腿坐回了副驾驶，又磕到了头。埃尔文一只手放在磕到的地方轻轻揉着，另一只手把扣子系上。车开出了海边的石滩，重新回到了高速。这段路没有监控，也没有测速表，埃尔文的油门踩得有些过了头。

争吵是常有的，特别是这种价格低廉的老公寓，学生放假搬走之后就只剩下了拮据的成年人。楼上住着的是脾气不怎么好的夫妻，从年龄和抱着的孩子来看应该是奉子成婚，头脑大概不怎么聪明。本来听到声音就睡不着的利威尔，现在已经能在被孩子的哭声惊醒后再次安然入睡了。都是生活的一部分，都是要慢慢接受的，世界就是这个样子。等他赚到了钱，大概会在郊外买一套独栋别墅，再养一匹马。

当埃尔文听到什么重物砸在地上时，手上的动作停住了。他抬头往上看，利威尔捏着他的鼻梁把他拽回来。“听上去像人。”“只是争吵而已。”“没有从地上起来的声音。”“如果真是你想的那样，我早就找房东减房租了。别停。”他们继续，小孩子开始哭闹。利威尔应该要求去埃尔文家的，只是当时觉得拽着他的手指解锁、没有商量地就设定地址，那样主导的样子应该能挑拨埃尔文。做事之前要三思，如果他写日记的话这就是今天的感悟。他们做了两次，埃尔文没被哭声吓萎，这一点他很满意。

稍微的清理过后楼上还没有停下。埃尔文打算报警，利威尔以前尝试过，警察走后他们的争吵只会升级，于是披上了埃尔文的外套到厨房找来了一瓶啤酒。本来是买了一打的，韩吉搬走的时侯他们喝完了，这一瓶是在一包沙拉和几天前吃剩的外卖盒子后面翻到的。贴着冰箱壁的原因，竟然结了一点冰。只有一个玻璃杯和瓷杯，利威尔给了埃尔文不怎么常用的玻璃杯，然后打开了窗户坐在窗台上抽烟。窗帘的下摆刚好遮住了下身，埃尔文的外套有冷水的味道，他知道怎么撩拨。埃尔文把酒放在一边，把他抱下来，做了第三次。窗户是开着，没有风，潮湿的空气和高温，他在其中差点窒息。埃尔文洗过澡后并没有立刻离开。他吃了利威尔两片面包。利威尔只觉得全身都是疲惫的，他躺在床上，看着埃尔文光着脚在厨房洗盘子。如果这男人结婚后也会这样就好了，结婚对象一定会很幸福。他这么想着，心里知道那个幸福的人不会是自己，这段关系只是暂时的，他甚至不会在韩吉面前用“炮友”代指埃尔文，只是说，“那个老男人”。货仓的生活太无趣，埃尔文只是他无趣生活的一点调味剂。他想过利用这段关系找到一份普通毕业生该有的办公室工作，如果是埃尔文的内推应该没有问题。他不敢向埃尔文索取太多。不合适。

天花板上红色的痕迹还在扩大，利威尔只能在上面贴上一块毛巾。虽然他不打算搬家的时侯带上这床旧床品，但目前还是要保持整洁的。他拆下了被罩，放在浴室的水槽下搓洗。应该是血没错，还有浅黄色的痕迹褪不下去。被芯也沾上了一些，用湿巾就擦干净了。要报警么？手机敲下了三个9，大拇指放在呼叫上迟迟没有按下去。过一会儿楼上传来了说话声，应该没有出人命。大概只是不小心留了很多血，昨晚恍惚之间听到了邻居开门关门的声音，有人急匆匆地下了楼。没有错了，不小心砍出了流血很多地伤口去了医院，今早才回来收拾现场。不需要他插手。与他无关。现在的他需要专心找工作。

人文学位的好处就在于跨专业找工作要轻松不少。毕竟一切都需要入职以后重新学习，大多数的工作只要有电脑和普通人的能力就可以解决。利威尔完全可以继续在货仓里清点和搬运，但是库谢尔最近身体又开始恶化了，肯尼的刑期还没满。不快一点赚钱是不行的，而且收入高一些的工作会让他不得不开始还学生贷款。一切都向他扑来，他光着上身坐在桌前，却觉得自己趴在巨石下动掸不得。他可以向埃尔文要钱，事后搂着他的胳膊要他做自己的daddy。他做不到，他不想成为那样的人。

到了晚上的时侯天花板就不再往下滴水了。毛巾已经被染成了红色，索性扔掉了。老房子的地板很容易渗透，厨房的天花板就掉过一次，到现在中介公司都没来修理好。以防万一，他拿来了厨房透明的垃圾袋，剪开铺在自己被子上面。如果真的要脱落，还不如掉在塑料布上，不会弄脏床单。楼上马桶的冲水声响了一天，他不知道那对夫妻在做什么，至少那个小孩没在哭闹了。

睡前埃尔文发来了语音，沙哑的嗓音，每句话之间都会停顿一会儿，他应该很疲倦。他说他下午开车去了伦敦，和客户的商谈不太满意。接着是一个五秒钟的视频，是从伦敦城市机场起飞的飞机。背景是呼啸的风声，住在附近的人一定很痛苦。“那是客户的航班。”

利威尔没有回复，因为他发现昨天用过的套子居然出现在了枕头下。他在储藏室里翻找备用枕套，洗衣机快满了，明天要上班之前应该还有时间洗衣服。刚做回床上的利威尔发现埃尔文又发来了一个视频，十五秒，是夜晚的泰晤士河，漆黑的水面流淌着彩色的灯光。镜头在旋转，最后回到了埃尔文的脸，戴着眼睛，刘海散着，下巴是长出来的胡茬。嘴唇苍白没有血色，他说“晚安”，最后一帧是仪表盘。这段视频利威尔看了三遍，然后从垃圾桶里拿出了套子，对焦在里面白色的液体上。“你的破玩意儿，枕头下发现的。”没有回复，埃尔文大概已经在回家的路上了。

回家的路上了。


	2. 第二章

第二章

埃尔文似乎不介意在利威尔破旧的公寓里做，他说他想起了自己的学生时代，拒绝了亲戚自愿提供的生活费之后他在哈维尼可拉斯找到了一份工作，每个月攒下的工资成了他日后创业启动资金的一部分。利威尔说奢侈品商店推销的工作很适合埃尔文，埃尔文说自己每个月成交的单子很多，如果是按照业绩发工资的话他赚的就不止当时那点基础工资了。利威尔说太可惜了，然后解开了埃尔文的领带，弄乱了他的头发，给他戴上了眼镜。“现在你不觉得这是老花镜了？”埃尔文问，手在利威尔的制服下摸索，手指停在了脊椎的一节。利威尔抱怨过搬箱子多了脊椎也会疼，埃尔文在他后腰的肌肉上轻轻按压着。利威尔没有回答，他在的注意力在咬着埃尔文扣子的自己的嘴巴。

这次是在桌子上做的，利威尔被抱上去的时候随手合上了电脑屏幕，上面是还在编辑着的自荐信。他跟埃尔文抱怨过很多企业都要求的自荐信太难写，埃尔文说作为老板的自己也会很重视自荐信，很多工作并不在乎简历上写得没有感情的个人经历，只有自荐信才能看出来一个人的性格和热情。利威尔说，我没有热情，我只是想赚钱吃饭。埃尔文笑了，咬住了他的耳垂。“那就装好了，都是要装得对么？”“你也是装模做样的大人。”“那现在的我呢？”他没有穿衣服，腿上的汗毛很扎人。“装模做样的luo男。”利威尔突然想到了这句话，在埃尔文重新进入的时侯低声说道：“装模做样的裸男。”埃尔文的动作加重了，他应该很喜欢。

这次埃尔文没有离开，他留下来了，利威尔没有想过自己会接受别人和自己同睡一床，上一个和自己一起睡的人是肯尼，他在流窜，风尘仆仆地出现在了家门口。库谢尔把这位她称做“爱惹祸的哥哥”的人拉进屋子里。那天利威尔一夜没睡，肯尼睡着时总爱把一条腿横在他肚子上。“让他好好睡一觉吧，他很少睡得这么香。”库谢尔这么说，拉住了要踹肯尼的利威尔。她纤细的手指放在了肯尼脸上，咳嗽了两声。早上肯尼吃过了早饭就走了，再也没有回来过。下一次见面是在监狱，库谢尔穿着白色的衬衫和浅绿色的短裙，明明已经是春天还是披着毛衣和外套，脸颊凹陷了下去。利威尔看着一身橘色的肯尼，他不知道说什么，库谢尔大概也一样。他们在那里沉默地坐着，坐到被人催促着要赶紧结束探视。利威尔坐在驾驶座上，给库谢尔拉过安全带，扣好。库谢尔突然哭了。“他那时睡得多香啊。”手脚无措的利威尔只是探过身子抱住了母亲，“他在监狱里也能这么好好睡觉么？”

肯尼到底犯了什么事库谢尔不肯说。大哭着的那半个小时她说肯尼其实一直在流窜，是为了她，她是个不争气的妹妹。肯尼流窜的时间长度跟自己的年龄差不多，利威尔突然在心里感到自责，那漫长的刑期也许是为了自己。“如果表现好就能提前出狱吧。”利威尔这么说。“还好我们在一个没有死刑的国家。”库谢尔这么说。

那天晚上他睡得很香，久违的深度睡眠。埃尔文的心脏在他耳边鼓动，规律的闷响把他拉进了泥潭，下坠是温暖的，淤泥覆盖上他的身体，却没有窒息，胸口在发热。他回到了生命中其中的一个夏天，社区图书馆里老人手里的热咖啡，树叶缝隙里洒下的阳光，儿童阅读区老旧的海绵垫。库谢尔那时比现在精神很多，她的头发在脑后挽起，金属链子安静地躺在她的胸口。她指着书上的图片，是水彩的小兔子。她颧骨上的红痕还没有完全褪去，袖子下的皮肤上有一道伤口。可是她搂着他，小小的书架中间就是她的世界。她明明说过利威尔拯救了她，可他不管怎么想都觉得是他毁了她的人生。皮肤下库谢尔的脉搏在规律地跳动，醒来后他发现自己脸上都是眼泪。利威尔不想成家，他总是害怕自己会重蹈那个矮小男人的覆辙，索性他已经躺在了泥土下。

门口出现了一个包裹，埃尔文打开门时还在和利威尔亲吻。他被拌了一下，差点摔在走廊的墙上。利威尔拉住了埃尔文，弯腰捡起了包裹。“是楼上的。”那包裹很沉，能听到液体的声音。没有写里面是什么，利威尔也不想拆开。埃尔文走后他把包裹放在了楼上邻居的门口，下楼冲了个澡，换了身衣服。埃尔文的气味还没有完全散去。他眷恋那股味道，抱着枕头在床上躺了一会儿。

库谢尔没有住院，医生说她静养最好。利威尔本打算上大学这几年就住在家里，能照顾库谢尔。可是库谢尔坚持要利威尔去住外面，体验一下学生生活。“我下班了总是喜欢看电视，会吵到你学习的。”利威尔也不好再说什么，每周还是会坐公交去看一看库谢尔，和她聊天，听她说同事的事，陪她去超市买食材。他想过，找到工作以后就劝说库谢尔辞掉现在的工作去找份闲职，至少能够轻松一些，现在一边病着一边还要上班太辛苦了。库谢尔并不介意，她乐得有事做。

“玛丽说奈尔又把糖和盐弄混了，做出来的苹果派是咸的，但居然很好吃。”库谢尔给利威尔倒了红茶，加了牛奶和白糖，“我打算试着做出来了，玛丽说好吃的话应该就会很好吃。”

外面的阳光正好，隔壁的猫跳过了篱笆来后院玩了。库谢尔在路上捡到了一个小木偶，放在了那盆甘蓝旁边，那只猫似乎很喜欢跟木偶玩。利威尔拿过了一块饼干，放在嘴里，巧克力在他的舌头上化开。库谢尔不喜欢牛奶巧克力，都是为利威尔准备的。

“工作怎样了？”库谢尔问。他们刚才在超市里买了很多打折的蜜瓜和葡萄。利威尔放下茶杯，从库谢尔手里拿过了刀。库谢尔把葡萄放在水龙头下冲洗。中午他们吃了罗勒酱意面，库谢尔又把意面煮过头了，软塌塌的没有嚼劲。“还好，还在找。货仓的工作够生活了。”“找到住的地方了么？”“如果明天的面试不成功就开始找新的住处。现在还是以工作为主。韩吉说我可以过去借住几天，所以不要紧。”

晚餐前利威尔给库谢尔打扫了房间就离开了。他在车站等了一个小时公交车才来，周末的班次要少于其他日子。睡前埃尔文问他面事准备地如何，利威尔把熨斗放下，拔掉电源，把衬衫挂起来，才拿起手机。“还不赖。”“那就是很好了。”“可以这么说吧。”“祝你好运。”最后一句话是语音。睡前他又听了一边，才安下心来。他是不是陷得太深了？半睡半醒之间他这么问自己。


	3. 第三章

面试大概还算顺利，毕业典礼之后的两个星期他一直都在奔波于各个面试，下周还有三个，但他不怎么上心。两个在欧洲内陆，离库谢尔太远，一个工作听着不怎么有意思，只是薪水还算诱人。回到家后他把身上的西装扔在地上，穿着T恤和短裤在厨房喝了一大桶矿泉水。最近楼上总有人进进出出，模糊的说话声让他无法安睡，熬夜总是伴随着脱水。有人在敲他的门，是警察。“五天前楼上夫妇的儿子失踪了，请问你有没有看到什么可疑的人，或者他们儿子？”“没有。这几天我都在外面。”“可以提供不在场证明么？”利威尔明白了，他成了怀疑对象。他拿出手机找到了面试通知的邮件和货仓的排班。“晚上呢？”“做爱，你们要翻我的垃圾桶里的套子么？”那两个警察互换了个眼神，道谢后离开了。

晚上埃尔文来了。进门他们就开始接吻。他们一起下楼，上车的时侯看到警察从公寓楼里出来，看到了埃尔文的奔驰和站在车门后面的利威尔，明白了什么似的走开了。“你的邻居？”“孩子丢了。”“那天的包裹不会是什么溶剂吧？”“谁知道呢。”发动前他们又吻在一起，埃尔文发动了车子。所以他们现在是什么关系呢？他不知道埃尔文有没有想过这个问题。路上经过了库谢尔的家，利威尔并没有指出来，他和埃尔文还没有亲密到要上家拜访父母的地步，永远都不可能的。不知道库谢尔看着面前这个和她年龄相差不大的男人心里会是什么滋味。

利威尔对年长者有特殊的偏好。韩吉总开玩笑说他一定有恋父情结，直到后来利威尔喝醉后把当年那个矮子混蛋的事一股脑地倒出来之后，韩吉就不再这么说了。但利威尔的确是喜欢年长者的，这一点他自己都不能否认。埃尔文是他见过的最有好感的人，也是最不合适的。埃尔文是个工作狂，能睡够六个小时的日子屈指可数，总是会把车停在路边小睡一会儿。他管理着的楼房有的在美国，为了赶上时差，每周有三天需要凌晨四点起床。出了办公室他就要开着车在英国各地转，偶尔一时兴起会开到法国去。埃尔文总说想带利威尔去法国一趟，利威尔答应了，那个考试月的周六他们在里昂的酒店里做，利威尔带来的复习资料被随手扔在地上。一切都无所谓了，他暂时逃离了海峡那边的一切。他躺在浴缸里，幻想自己浮在海面上，皮肤被太阳暴晒溃烂，海鸥在啄食他的内脏。在外面的埃尔文发现利威尔好久没出来，扔下了电脑到浴室，看见利威尔躺在浴缸里睡着了，水位线刚好到他鼻子下面。

他们在郊外的夜路上兜风。农场之间没有路灯，埃尔文不得不放慢了速度。车停在空旷的公路上，利威尔突然一时兴起地下了车，躺在路中间。埃尔文去拉他，他却打掉埃尔文的手，指着天空。“有星星。”这点浪漫很快被汽车的鸣笛破坏了，他不得不站起来，回到了车上。将近午夜的时侯埃尔文驾车来到了石滩上，今天的车顶比较高，他坐在埃尔文的大腿上射了，打开车窗点了一根烟。海鸥掠过车顶，拉了一泡屎。“早上我发现，房子的前花园盖满了海鸥屎，原来是昨天垃圾桶没有盖盖子，里面隔夜的外卖被吃光了。”利威尔堵住了他的嘴。他有预感，他和埃尔文马上要背道相驰了，在那之前他还想多触碰埃尔文，多一点就好。他会想念他的心跳的。

那天他看着头顶上已经变为褐色的污渍，抓紧了埃尔文的胳膊。埃尔文把他的手拿开，放在肩膀上。他拉过埃尔文，咬住他的嘴唇，男人的古龙水味道把他包围，嘴唇之间是杜松子酒的甜味。明天后面大概会肿起来。他这么想。明天搬箱子会很辛苦。他这么想。

下午休息的时侯利威尔收到了公司的邮件。他通过了面试，笔试成绩也很好，但是他们打算把他安排到苏格兰的分部，英格兰这边暂时还不需要人手。这份工作不管是薪水、内容还是待遇都很满意，工作九月中旬才会开始，那时库谢尔的身体应该也会好起来。唯一一点是他不得不离开南部，意味着他无法每个周末都来看库谢尔，也必须和埃尔文结束。他要想一想该如何提出来，他想到了埃尔文，他胸口的心跳声，是他最眷恋的。从叉车上下来之后他关上了门，看着仓库里的箱子，突然意识到，自己是不是已经爱上了埃尔文？这想法纠缠着他，手上的表单在他眼里成了乱码。他放下夹板，到厕所洗了把脸。他还是在想埃尔文，早上拿着毛巾给他擦脸时放在他后脑勺的大手，他想抱紧他，什么都不做，只要抱紧他就好。

之后的一周里埃尔文都没有和他联系。他最近的项目很重要，没办法抽身。利威尔表示能理解这一点，却在心里暗生不满。再不见面以后就都不会见面了。利威尔知道这一点，可是埃尔文不知道。还有两个星期就要从这里搬出来了。

一个上午，利威尔又看到了久违的警车。一个发疯的女人被警察带下了楼，那个男人跟在后面，脸上都是伤痕。他知道楼上的女人总会打男人，体力上有优势的男人却不敢还手。是因为爱么？利威尔这么想。库谢尔反抗过，虽然每次都会被打得更惨，她还是会反抗。为什么不离开那个男人？利威尔总是在心里想，后来才意识到生活比他想得要复杂。库谢尔没有收入来源，没有住处，一旦离婚了，等待开庭的那段日子将会更加难熬，那个男人可能还会来骚扰。这种忍耐的来源不知道有没有心里残留的对那个矮个子男人的爱，但一定有库谢尔对自己的爱。那个矮子对利威尔很好，库谢尔不想让利威尔受苦。那么楼上的两个人呢？互换了性别之后是否就和当年的家庭一摸一样？利威尔从窗户上看到那个男人被警察拉住了。

最后库谢尔的不幸被肯尼结束了。具体发生了什么利威尔忘记了，只是脑子里有一个画面，矮小的男人倒在地上，库谢尔像发疯了一样冲上去坐在男人身体上，刀尖在男人肚子上开了几个窟窿。他已经没法说话了，血不断从喉咙里流出。门开了，肯尼站在门口，手里的塑料袋掉落在地上。

出狱后探望妹妹的肯尼成了逃犯。重获自由后没几天就过失杀人，库谢尔身上家暴的证明不足以给这个男人开脱。肯尼失踪了，库谢尔拿到了房子的拥有权。她自由了，利威尔也自由了，肯尼却下落不明。如果当年库谢尔没有因为怀上自己，而是老老实实地上完高中，去大学，赚到的钱应该可以再买一套房子，而不需要待在这栋死过人的小排楼里。青少年母亲一直是棘手的问题，而作为这个问题的副产品，利威尔总是觉得，库谢尔能过上更好的生活。可是她是这么地爱他，宁愿被赶出门，也要保住他。她的人生近几年才有了转机，利威尔还想让她过得更好一些。

最近他很少主动联系埃尔文了，倒是埃尔文会在深夜给他发语音消息，和他说他的一天。利威尔的生活太单调了，没有什么好说的，大多数时侯都是再听埃尔文自言自语。他把那些语音消息都保存了下来，这段关系终止了还能继续听。

到了周末埃尔文来了，一进门利威尔就等不及似的扯下了他的外套。“我先去洗个澡。”利威尔没给埃尔文这个机会。他已经把埃尔文按在门上，蹲下来，解开了埃尔文裤子的腰带。在他的湿头发碰到埃尔文的小腹的时侯，他满意地感觉到埃尔文更兴奋了。

“楼上的人被带走了。”利威尔穿着埃尔文贴身的T恤，坐在窗台上，“被警察带走了，是那个女人。”埃尔文正在浴室里洗澡，门没关，利威尔能看到埃尔文的后背和屁股。屁股上面有个牙印，是自己的杰作。今天他们啃咬拉个了很久，从牙印能看出来埃尔文的牙齿很健康，很整齐，是个好事。他的声音被花洒的水声和排风扇打碎，埃尔文一边冲着头发一边喊：“什么？”利威尔干脆跳下窗台，走到浴室，从后面抱住埃尔文。“楼上的人被带走了。”身上的T恤湿透了。在浴室里又做了一次。

第二天早上有人敲门。利威尔在地上找到了睡裤去开门，不是上次的两个警察，这两个看上去年纪更大一些。他门的目光在利威尔身上的牙印和吻痕停留了一会儿。“三周前的那天晚上，你有听到什么么？”

“太久远了，我不记得了。”这样的问题利威尔回答过，大概是关于楼上的夫妻的。“出了什么事？”

“哈德森太太杀死了自己的孩子。那天晚上你在做什么？”

“做我的男朋友。”利威尔炫耀似的抬起手，在后脑勺抓了抓，“之前调查那小孩失踪的时侯就有人问过这些问题了。还有别的要问么？”

“没有了，谢谢。”

利威尔关上了门。埃尔文醒了，利威尔重新躺回床上，扯过被子把自己包裹起来。“你说我是你男朋友？”“不想多说话了。”他听见埃尔文笑了起来，到厨房打开了冰箱门。过一会儿，煎蛋和面包片的香味飘了出来。利威尔扯过被子上的摊子，裹着到了厨房，从后面轻轻踢了埃尔文小腿一脚。“肿起来了，好疼。”“憋了很久了，对不住了。”“这次记得放盐了么？”“……”“现在赶快放。”

埃尔文的厨艺实在不怎么样，煎蛋竟然粘锅了，面包片也是糊的，黄油抹得太多，没有完全融化。可是利威尔太饿了，懒得重新做，喝了一大口咖啡。吃早饭得时侯埃尔文一直在看着他，让他浑身不舒服。

“你在那里看个什么？”利威尔不爽地抬起头，问道。

“我只是在想一些事情。”

“想事情盯着我看做什么？”

“利威尔，”埃尔文把盘子推到一边，胳膊放在桌子上，“我们到底，是什么关系？”


	4. Chapter 4

利威尔公寓的大门坏掉了，不知道是谁找了一块砖头塞在了门下，大门就这样敞开着，连监控也没有。埃尔文也担心过利威尔的安全问题，这附近不太安全，去年夏天发生了枪击案件，如果到政府官网去查犯罪率地图，这附近是最高的。埃尔文打开了车门，上面被砸了一个石头。

一个半小时后要和一个客户见面，他打开了笔记本电脑，放在后备箱的箱子上，里面有一台移动打印机。打印出了客户的资料之后他坐在驾驶座上，大致浏览了一遍，放在公文包里。还有一个小时二十分钟，还可以去办公室一趟，路上顺便加个油。他在大脑里过了一下今天的行程，拿出车钥匙发动了车。

利威尔的脸在他脑海中挥不去。那张脸鲜少有表情变化，埃尔文学会了从细微的肌肉运动推测出利威尔的想法。在床上他热情而急切，埃尔文是个有些被动的人，利威尔总知道怎么恰到好处地撩拨他的欲望。半个小时前，埃尔文从那张脸上读出了交叠缠绕着的复杂情绪。他的嘴角上调，眼睛睁大——惊喜。然后立刻垂下眼睛，逃避着他的视线，手捏着叉子——不安。终于他抬起头，嘴巴张开却没有发出任何音节，头再次垂下——恐惧。那是什么意思呢，利威尔？他这么想着，却没有说出口。

不能轻易承诺无法兑现的诺言。如果当时他抓住利威尔的手，看着他的眼睛，把自己所想的，每天都在他耳边回荡的那句话说出来，利威尔会怎样呢？他以为自己已经成熟了，已经能够理性地处理自己的生活了。利威尔把他尽力维持的外壳打碎，将他的另一面，冲动、任性、理想主义过了头的那一面拉出来。埃尔文·史密斯，和十年前与前女友热恋的埃尔文·史密斯并没有什么不同，只是前一段感情是走在通往教堂的红毯上，这一段感情是走在漆黑的海滩上。他们脚下遍布着沼泽，一不小心就要一起陷落。于是利威尔将他一把推开。愤怒、失落、沮丧，他想把拳头砸在方向盘上，到了半空中又无力地放下，最后只剩下了一声叹息。

“唉。”

从手套箱里拿出了发胶和备用领带，他把额头上的碎发重新梳上去，将沾了体液的领带扔了进去。现在他是埃尔文·史密斯，他的一天开始了。

接下来一个星期的生活根本没有给他留任何喘气的机会。美国那边的项目进展不太顺利，投资方资金链出了问题，新的投资方还没拿定主意。英国本地的房产价格波动厉害，挑准售出的时机太难了。他常常四点半就起床，一边刷牙一遍看美国那边的消息。有几次他的车已经开到了家门口，却一头栽在了方向盘上睡着了。第二天闹铃把他叫醒，他冲进屋子里快速地洗了个澡，喷上止汗喷雾和香水，又回到了车里。等红灯时他给利威尔发了一条消息。“工作太忙了，你在做什么？”晚上回家他看见，没有回复，信息状态变成了已读。

周一的早上顾客发来了签好的合同，项目终于宣布完成。埃尔文没有回家，前一天在办公室通宵了的他在沙发上睡了一个小时，起床后揉了揉头发，拿起了手机给利威尔发了条语音。

“很抱歉这一周都在忙工作……我很想你……每次大脑有了空档就会想起你。我的工作结束了，我知道你现在可能在忙。但是如果有空的话……”手突然松开了，肌肉在抽搐着，没说完的消息发了出去。他又按下屏幕上的小麦克风：“如果有空的话，我想见你。什么都不做也好。”

利威尔的状态立刻从“昨天23:11在线”变成了“在线”。正在输入的对话框显示了一会儿又消失，最后只蹦出了语音消息。“我在家，过来吧。”

去利威尔公寓的路不算长，埃尔文还是超速了，可能会收到几个罚单。大门还是坏着的，砖头从一个变成了两个。埃尔文走进电梯，摁下了楼层，他的视线已经开始模糊，如果可以他想在晕过去之前见到利威尔。楼梯门打开了，正对着电梯门的利威尔的房间门前，坐着一个男人，一条领带系在了他的脖子和门把手之间。他一动不动地，已经死去多时了。

埃尔文转身看到电梯旁的楼层，他按错了，这里是之前被警察带走的女人的家，坐在地上的应该是那个被家暴的男人。埃尔文掏出手机，拨打了报警电话，然后打开楼梯间的门，往下一层，到了利威尔的家门口。

“……405号房间，没错。应该是自杀。”利威尔打开了门。他穿着一件长袖帽衫和家居裤，身上有沐浴露的甜味。埃尔文一把抱住了他，将他揽入怀中。如果能一直这样就好了，如果能一直不用回到现实里就好了。利威尔犹豫了一下，把手放在他的背上。外面传来了警车的鸣笛，有人再次打通了他的电话，叫他来做一下笔录。

“楼上的男人自杀了。”半个小时后，躺在利威尔怀里的埃尔文这么说道，“我以为那是你的房间，我以为那是你。太好了，那不是你。你就在我面前。”他的手抚摸着利威尔的胸口，那里是他眷恋着的心跳。柚子的甜味充斥他的大脑，他终于昏睡了过去，手抓着利威尔的手腕，那让他感到安心。他意识到，自己已经坠入爱河了。他爱他。

埃尔文只睡了三个小时，现实中的噪音传入了他的梦境。他回到了小时候的排楼，那时候他的早餐还不是超市里冷冰冰的三明治。史密斯夫妇最后抢救无效身亡，他看到白布下的轮廓，最后都变成了柜子里冷冰冰的尸体。接下来的几天了不断有人进出第一现场的主卧。熟人仇杀是最难防的，去朋友家过夜的他幸免于难。他只能让自己忙起来，才能不去回忆那天他是怎么颤抖着拨打了报警电话，抱着膝盖坐在前院的楼梯上等待警车的。高中的最后一年他的活动范围缩小到了一楼的客厅，二楼所有的房间都被他锁了起来，像犯罪现场那样拉上封条。最后他卖掉了房子，头也不回地逃走了。他大概已经麻木了，醒来后脸上是干的，没有眼泪。十几年过去了，他已经习惯了。

那天他带着利威尔回了自己家。他们去超市买了食材，做了晚饭。利威尔和他抱怨中介公司的办事效率，埃尔文和他抱怨难缠的客户。他们坐在餐厅里，像一对真正的夫夫。他们又做了，做了很久。第二天利威尔下床时摔了一跤，被扶起来后打了自己一拳。他们又坐在餐厅里吃早餐，他看到利威尔胸前的红色印记，还是不敢相信那是自己留下的。

车开到了利威尔公寓楼下，旁边停着警车。利威尔解开了安全带，却没有立刻下车。他犹豫了一会儿，拉过埃尔文的领子，自己浴室里薰衣草味道的沐浴露进入了鼻腔，来自于占有欲得到满足的欣喜让他手忙脚乱。先是轻柔的吻，然后舌头纠缠，嘴唇相贴，牙齿碰撞。利威尔推开埃尔文前故意在他嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口，坏笑着下车，消失在大门后之前冲着埃尔文挥了挥手。埃尔文捂住嘴巴，低下头，像刚刚求婚成功的年轻人一样笑了起来，他看见后视镜里，自己的脸和耳朵都是红的。

今天的工作并不繁重，只是要整理好合同归档，然后给客户发出邮件。埃尔文抽时间叫上了大学就认识的老友，米克，去酒吧喝了一杯。“你是不是结婚了？”埃尔文又笑起来了，笑得没完没了，米克就看着他发疯似的笑，喝完了手里的啤酒。

躺回床上的埃尔文给打开了和利威尔的对话框，头像是系统默认的灰色剪影。他点开麦克风。“我明天就要去伦敦了，三天后回来。”松开手，再按下去：“我记得东区有一个市场，卖的手工蛋糕很好吃，喜欢吃什么口味的？”没有回复，利威尔不在线，可能已经睡了。

伦敦的研讨会是关于新出台的房地产法律的。法律对房屋出租和售卖又加强了管理，对埃尔文的工作并没有太大影响，更多的是影响到了租房的人。前两天是研讨会和交际时间，埃尔文借着机会和其他公司来的代表喝上了一杯，这些人脉都会成为日后事业重要的助推力。利威尔依然没有回复他，在线时间停留在了四天前。

尽管利威尔没有回复，埃尔文还是在回去的路上买了蛋糕。埃尔文记得利威尔冰箱里曾经放着一个提拉米苏和一个红丝绒蛋糕，埃尔文各买了一个，多加了一个柠檬芝士蛋糕。“我给你买了蛋糕，车上有香槟，今晚庆祝一下好了。”消息没有发送出去，对话框上有一个小小的红色感叹号。“我给你买了蛋糕，车上有香槟，今晚庆祝一下好了。”还是没有发送出去。埃尔文对着蛋糕拍了照，照片也没能发出去。他从通讯录里找到了利威尔的电话，拨打了过去，那边只有忙音。

利威尔把他屏蔽了。他心里这么说，脑海里却是三天前单膝跪在车座上，拉过他领带接吻的利威尔，笑着走进了公寓大楼的利威尔。他以为他也爱上了他，原来他自以为的擅长看透人心，在利威尔那里一败涂地。他把蛋糕放在副驾驶座上，发动了车，驶入了道路上。

密码是3421，大门已经修好了。他提着蛋糕和香槟，走进了楼梯间，上了四楼。305的门牌号救在他面前，他用力地敲门，来开门的不是利威尔。“找人？”那个男人说。“利威尔·阿克曼在么？”“他前天搬走了。”“他搬到那里了？”“我不知道，我只是房产中介。”“好吧，谢谢。”那个人关上了门，埃尔文站在原地。打开了楼梯间的门，又觉得应该坐电梯。按下了电梯的按钮之后狼狈地逃下了楼。他冲出了大门，回到车上，用力砸向方向盘，喇叭刺耳地声音让他更加烦躁。

利威尔终于丢下了他，扬长而去。他站在沼泽这中央，慢慢下沉，最后鼻子没入了烂泥中。

那天的天气正好，他看着他手臂上金色的阳光，恍然意识到，夏天还没走掉，他的恋情已经结束了。


	5. Chapter 5

车停在了家门口，库谢尔就坐在院子里的长椅上等着他。她的气色恢复了一些，不再那么频繁地咳嗽了。他把韩吉的车钥匙放在兜里，下车给了库谢尔一个拥抱。库谢尔的皮肤被阳光晒得发热，有些泛红。她摸着他的后脑勺，感觉一切都那么地不真实，好像昨天她才刚刚从法院走出来。

吃过午饭后利威尔没有立刻把车上的东西搬下来。韩吉说这几天她都用不到车，所以利威尔可以随便用，只要给她加油就行了。库谢尔开车去探望了肯尼。肯尼还是老样子。“小鬼你是不是长不高了？”利威尔翻了个白眼，这个舅舅立马又叮嘱库谢尔，让他多喝牛奶，多补充钙。肯尼有希望获得减刑，虽然即使如此他还是要坐牢到退休的年纪，但如果表现好，继续减刑的话，还是有机会跟着库谢尔和利威尔到泽西岛看海景房的。那天晚上库谢尔做了利威尔最喜欢的奶油蘑菇汤，烤了蒜蓉面包。利威尔想起埃尔文烤的超市里的速食蒜蓉面包，外壳几乎都是黑色的，没有一块能吃。几个小时前他屏蔽了埃尔文一切联系方式，埃尔文对他来说不存在了，他希望自己能早一点接受这个事实。

那天在楼下是单纯地心血来潮。以后不可能再见面了，不如现在爽一下。于是他吻了埃尔文，吮吸着他嘴里拿铁的甜味。一进大楼他就跑进了楼梯间，蹲下来，坐在地上。他身上是埃尔文浴室里沐浴露的薰衣草味。透过窗户他能看到，埃尔文像个傻子一样捂住了嘴巴，脸通红。他看着车里的他，看着他如何笑着发动了车子，倒车，开出了院子。

“我明天要去伦敦了，三天后回来。”

“我记得东区有一个市场，卖的手工蛋糕很好吃，喜欢吃什么口味的？”

柠檬芝士蛋糕。利威尔在心里悄悄地说。千万别买提拉米苏和红丝绒，那是买过了以后尝了一口不喜欢才扔进冰箱里的。千万别买——他在期待什么呢？是他自己要结束这段关系的。

收拾东西的那两天他总会在停下喝茶的空档中反复听存下的埃尔文的语音，和埃尔文偶尔会发来的中年人独特的自拍。他看着屏幕，仿佛能感到埃尔文就在他旁边。他们什么也不做，只是躺在床上。残留着埃尔文古龙水的被子最后被他扔进了楼下的垃圾桶。最后彻底打扫了一遍后利威尔开车去了中介公司那里，交了钥匙，签了字，就开车回了家。

库谢尔很喜欢利威尔新学会的蓝莓松饼。上班前她多拿了一些放在纸袋子里。“上一回我给玛丽尝了，她很喜欢，我想多带一些。”“那样的话我今天再多做一些就行了。”利威尔戴着手套正在前院清洗排风扇，那些都是库谢尔平常没精力打扫的。回家之后日子过得很快，只是在庭院里除草的功夫就已经到了下午，库谢尔把包放在客厅茶几上，换了宽松的家居服坐在落地窗的窗框上面看着利威尔在院子里忙活。“今天的松饼全部被抢完了。他们说我儿子很棒。”她开心的笑着，自从他回来之后她的心情就好了很多，“我买了些白巧克力和树莓干，要不要尝试新的口味？”等着松饼出炉期间，库谢尔给他冲了一杯热巧克力。

八月底利威尔到爱丁堡看了房子，最后敲定了一间价格便宜离公共交通近的单人公寓。当地的大学快要开学了，市中心挤满了学生，利威尔在商场里给库谢尔买了她喜欢的高级巧克力，就走向火车站。车厢是无声车厢，一位女士的电话响了，找手机的时侯被脾气暴躁的列车员呵斥了。库谢尔听到利威尔要搬走时，有些失落地叹了口气，利威尔只好补充说道：“每个月都会回来的。”

“如果工作忙的话就算了，我自己能行的。”库谢尔抬起了胳膊，“你看，最近总是和你一起烘培，感觉肌肉都结实了不少。”利威尔被逗笑了，那纤细柔软的胳膊上哪里有什么肌肉。

接下来的两个星期库谢尔给利威尔拿来了一个记录菜谱的本子，让利威尔把松饼和蛋糕的做饭写下来。利威尔又尝试了手工巧克力、太妃糖和果冻，做出了理想的味道之后也写在了库谢尔的本子里。库谢尔的字优雅地在格子里舒展，和自己尖锐粗糙的笔迹完全不同。

利威尔随身带的东西不多，一个行李箱就放得下，其余的家居品到了爱丁堡可以再补充。新家不大，该有的东西都有。利威尔签了物品清单，交了第一个月的租金，然后到楼下超市买了抹布和清洁剂。公寓里有一个小吸尘器，功力不大但足够用。简单的打扫之后，他出门坐车到市中心采购。

工作日的白天街上人不多，大多都是课间跑出来逛街的学生。拎着袋子走出商场的利威尔经过纠结后还是决定叫一辆车。刚选定了上车地点，他抬起头，前面有一个他熟悉的身影。深灰色的西装外套，梳得一丝不苟的金发，他站在一家商店的橱窗前，正在看今天的打折商品。他停在原地，僵住了，拼命地按着屏幕上的“确认”，希望能够找到不上前去叫住他的理由。手指刚好按在了“取消预定”，他没有借口了。

理性暂时在他脑海中崩陷，他跑上去，手里的购物袋不断击打着他的大腿。在那人转身之前终于推开人群，抓住了他的西装袖子。他看到了那张熟悉的面孔，脸上的表情从惊讶变成了惊喜。

“埃尔文。”他放下了手里的购物袋。

他被一把抱住，双脚悬空。他知道有人在看他们，购物袋里的盘子应该碎掉了，他不在乎。他闻到了发梢上柚子的甜香，脖颈间的古龙水让他想流泪。他趴在那人的肩窝里，抓着他的西装后背。

“对不起。”

那双躯壳下，是他眷恋的心跳。


End file.
